Drifting Clouds
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Xanxus doesn't have a Cloud. The whole Mafia knows that. What most are unaware of, is that it's not because he hasn't found one. It's because the one he wants, the one that Calls him, is stubborn. But so is Xanxus. Past Fred/Fem!Harry, Xanxus/Fem!Harry, Cloud!Fem!Harry.
1. 1-10

**Gem Soul Fire**

 **Amber Soul Fire :** _Sky Flames_

 **Sapphire Soul Fire:** _Rain Flames_ **  
Citrine Soul Fire:** _Sun Flames_

 **Emerald Soul Fire:** _Lightning Flames_

 **Azurite Soul Fire:** _Mist Flames_

 **Amethyst Soul Fire:** _Cloud Flames_

 _Nature Soul Fire_

 **Terra (Earth) Soul Fire:** _Earth Flames_

 **Palus (Swamp) Soul Fire** _: Swamp Flames_

 **Silva (Forest) Soul Fire** _: Forest Flames_

 **Montis (Mountain) Soul Fire:** _Mountain Flames_

 **Arena (Sand) Soul Fire** _: Desert Flames_

 **Glaceon (Glacier) Soul Fire** _: Glacier Flames_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **1**

They all became pack. They looked up to her. They had looked to her for guidance, willing to pull their weight, but trusting her as Leader. So she had lead, to protect Hogwarts and those she called her own, she had marched to War.

She had already done everything. The others expected her to do more after the war. They demanded her. Join the Aurors, arrest the still-loyal Death Eaters, marry a man quickly and make him Lord Potter with her popping out several babies.

Ron Weasley was not apart of her pack. Not when he abandoned her in the times of need. In the Triwizard Tournament, when she expected him to back her up because she was always with Hermione and him, he accused her.

When they were hunted down by the Snatchers, it was her pack who went with her. It was Blaise and Luna who helped her when she was being controlled by the Horcrux, and that she was thankful.

* * *

 **2**

Ron Weasley was a part of those who demanded things from her, especially with him becoming her husband, becoming Lord Potter with her popping out several babies. He was an arrogant, selfish man who only thought of himself and has an inferiority complex.

He wanted to be Lord Potter and have a trophy wife hanging onto him. But, when he saw his older brother close to Holly Potter, he was enraged.

His siblings always getting everything he ever wanted. New supplies, praises, awards. Bill, the curse breaker and the one who always watches over his siblings. Charlie, the Dragon tamer and ex-Captain of Quidditch, always so strong. Perfect Prefect Percy, oh so wonderful and smart, he should have been in Ravenclaw. Fred and George, always making others smile. Ginny, little Ginny who can never do wrong and just because she is the youngest and a girl, she gets everything new.

He frowned at the scene of them laughing. If he couldn't have Holly, then nobody would. Not even his own brothers. That was what he always did, steal his brothers' food and destroy their toys. After all, there was no difference in doing what he must.

* * *

 **3**

They didn't know what could have happened. Everyone was celebrating the fall of Voldemort for the second time. They were full of joy. So of course, nobody couldn't have foreseen what was going to happen next.

With all the invitees in Hogwarts celebrating with a happy atmosphere, nobody could sense that there was one unhappy presence. People noticed that Ron was headed towards the Woman-Who-Conquered and his siblings, but didn't think anything of it. They just continued in what they were doing before.

But then, Holly had to dodge a green light headed towards her. Fred and George slid into a stance that Holly taught them in DA for them to not lose balance, and took out their wands as fast as they could. They were prepared for some rogue Death Eaters, Sympathizers, or even someone who resented Holly for not 'finishing her job fast enough so she could prevent their loved ones from dying'. But they weren't expecting their youngest brother with his wand out, sliding into his cruddy stance.

By this, the party was ruined and a lot of other people started running away from the scene, away from the spell that had caused hundreds to die.

* * *

 **4**

"Ron! What are you doing?" Holly hissed at her ex-best friend. He held his stance arrogantly, as if it would help him seem more superior.

"If I couldn't have you, then nobody will!" He shouted, firing a Diffindo at Holly. In response, George casted Protego to shield them.

The three of them fired spell after spell, helping each other in blocking every hit by either using nearby objects or with Protego. Unfortunately, Ron spotted a first year, who tried to get out, but with the panic that broke out, she couldn't escape as well as the others nearby her who were left behind.

His eyes gleam with wickedness and fired his Avada Kedavra at the firstie.

* * *

 **5**

Holly threw a chair, trying to shield the girl from the AK. The first year girl who sensed something was wrong, looked back to see a spell and a chair approach her quickly. She screamed, frightened out of her mind.

Then Ron proceeded to fire more of the Killing curse at the others who turned to look at the source of screaming. They started screaming as well, the adults promptly forgetting everything they learnt, trampling on the other kids to try and get away. The only thing in their mind was 'escape'

George, Fred and Holly all threw something solid at the Killing curse. Ron saw his chance when they were fully focused on the crowd. He grinned wickedly and fired his Killing curse right at Holly. Now, his quest will be complete!

* * *

 **6**

With how concentrated Holly was on trying to protect the crowd of kids, she didn't notice the Killing curse. The three were all out in the open so that they could throw more effectively and efficiently.

Fred was the one who noticed it. His eyes widened in surprise and his body just moved

* * *

 **7**

"NO!" George and Holly screamed when they saw the Avada Kedavra impact Fred's chest. Holly glared at Ron, tears furiously dripping down her cheeks, and casted a Crucio at Ron and Incarcerous-ed him, ignoring him promptly and left him in the hands of George.

"Fred! FRED!" She screamed, furiously trying to shake him awake. There were too many of those who had died from this spell. Just one shot and they were just gone. She refused another to die. She was in denial.

Her whole body shook and quivered. In anger, sadness and exhaustion. She gazed at his expression, eyes still wide open, his face in determination.

Tears dripping onto his cheeks, she cupped his face and rested her forehead on his. Eyes closed firmly as to not look at that glaze in his eyes closely and carefully. She let herself up and rested her hands on his eyes to close them. Keeping her hands there, she kissed him softly.

"I love you" She whispered against his lips.

* * *

 **8**

The funeral was unwanted. For those who were close to him. He was truly loved, she thought as she looked at the bunch of crowds who were crying. He was there all the time with George, helping them with the Umbrage situation, making their lives less stressful with all his and George's enthusiasm and pranks.

There was not a single dry tear in this funeral. His brothers, his sister, his mother, his father, Hogwarts students and teachers who were still alive.

* * *

 **9**

Ron was now simply Ron No-Name. He was disowned and was promptly chucked into Azkaban with maximum security.

Molly Weasley's rage could never be described. She ripped into him in his trial. Of how she _loved_ him but she couldn't _stand_ it. He may have resented the Slytherin and the Death Eaters as a whole, but he was no better than them.

They got to witness his shocked expression, for once quiet in everything.

* * *

 **10**

They heard Ron's cries for revenge, but nobody cared. In order to prevent this, Arthur stood up shakily and raised a petition in giving the Dementor's Kiss to Ron No-Name.

Those who knew him was shocked. He loved his family, whether biological or not, with all his heart. So, with heavy heart, everyone in the court agreed to it.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

I give my thanks to wolfsrainrule and Ika-Sophie. Ika-Sophie because she helped me beta and wolfsrainrule because they let me adopt their fanfiction.

So I adopted this from, if you're familiar with it, Flicker in Chapter 20, the recent one. I got a bunch of plot bunnies (Why bunnies anyways?) and so I decided to adopt it. I seriously am thankful to Ika-Sophie because I would never really double check anything much. But then, I noticed a lot of mistakes when I had to review over this. Lol, I wrote it in the middle of the night and distracted and currently lazy af. So sorry for any mistakes?

I may have inspiration on this story, but I still don't have any idea what name I should call this fic. The others, I immediately got inspiration after the first few chapters but non at all for this. So I'm just going with ' **Drifting Clouds'.** Though I feel like I should change that soon. I finished this ages ago, but I still have problem with the title


	2. 11-20

**Gem Soul Fire**

 **Amber Soul Fire :** _Sky Flames_

 **Ruby Soul Fire:** _Storm Flames_

 **Sapphire Soul Fire:** _Rain Flames_ **  
Citrine Soul Fire:** _Sun Flames_

 **Emerald Soul Fire:** _Lightning Flames_

 **Azurite Soul Fire:** _Mist Flames_

 **Amethyst Soul Fire:** _Cloud Flames_

 _Nature Soul Fire_

 **Terra (Earth) Soul Fire:** _Earth Flames =_ Earth

 **Palus (Swamp) Soul Fire** _: Swamp Flames =_ Storm

 **Silva (Forest) Soul Fire** _: Forest Flames_ = Sun

 **Montis (Mountain) Soul Fire:** _Mountain Flames =_ Lightning

 **Arena (Sand) Soul Fire** _: Desert Flames =_ Mist

 **Glaceon (Glacier) Soul Fire** _: Glacier Flames =_ Cloud

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

11

There are two truths and one lie. Can you find them?

Xanxus doesn't have a Cloud.

He's a bastard.

He drowns himself in alcohol to forget his brothers death ( _It'snothim,he'snottheoneresponsible)_

* * *

12

Xanxus does not have a Cloud. The whole Mafia knows that. But it's not because he hasn't found one. It's because the one he wants, the one that Calls him in, is stubborn. But so is he.

* * *

13

He first met his Cloud when he was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature and the wild. He expected several things: Animals fighting each other, whether or not with their own kind, leaves crunching beneath his feet, some wild animals possibly catching sight of him and pouncing. But, he did not expect the sound of humans fighting in this specific location. And he definitely did not expect the wary but alert spike of Cloud Flames that had him moving before he realized it.

That was the first time he met his Cloud.

It was obvious she had been living amongst the forest - leaves, twigs and dirt on her frame. She had a few scrapes, but was surrounded by destruction and bodies. With a hunched position, lips curled to bare her teeth, and emerald eyes gleaming dangerously, her psychedelic purple flames curling around its user, ready to spring into action at her command.

Xanxus didn't think. His Intuition _purred_ , and Xanxus was moving before he thought about it, _moving_ on _instincts_.

Gun shots rang, not once, not twice.

Her body twisted like wind and grace, those burning emeralds meeting glinting wine red. She sneered at him, automatically falling into a ready stance, her stare judging.

Xanxus allowed his tainted Sky flame to try and reach her, to be able to get a grip on what she is feeling. But his instincts, honed from being an assassin for many years already, told him that it was a bad idea, a very, _very_ bad idea.

He didn't pull his flames away fast enough. The Cloud's flame flickered violently, like a cornered animal trying to defend itself, like she was expecting a beating of her lifetime. That was his first hint. His first hint that this Cloud was harmed. _His_ Cloud.

Then was when she ran. She ran like the devil was chasing after her, and he was the devil. He tried following after her. But when she rounded that huge tree, she suddenly disappeared.

When he returned to the place, he closely examined the bodies. Masks, baggy clothes and sticks. Huh, curious.

* * *

14

Holly first met Xanxus in the forest, when she ran away by herself to hunt down the remaining Horcrux alone as to not trouble her friends.

Interestingly enough, Soul Fires would be strong enough to destroy horcruxes. Instead of using a Basilisk fang that she got from the Chamber and made into a crude dagger, she used her Amethyst Soul Fire. She put the remainder of the Basilisk right in her trunk that had been shrunken into a necklace, hit with a feather-weight charm, and expanded after she was dismissed by Madam Pomfrey, spending her weekends in the chamber in order to claim the Basilisk. She made a lot of money and earned favors with the goblins at Gringotts just by giving them the shedded skin of it.

She wasn't dumb enough to give away everything.

The Snatchers somehow found her and tried to kill her with their typical and unoriginal spell, Avada Kedavra. A massacre on their part. She was picking them off with her Basilisk Fang dagger, one by one, using her Soul Fires to increase their stupidity as well as ensuring their death.

A gunshot soon rang. A thud was heard behind and she didn't think anything of it and continued on. Slowly, every one of them had died. She stared at the newcomer and stiffened when she felt his Soul Fire. He wields the same Soul Fire that Dumbedork and Tommy-boy has that caused her to be Broken.

She immediately hunched inward, trying to make herself seem like she's not interesting or anything, as to try and avoid someone with that Soul Fire. The blasted, goddamned to hell, Amber Soul Fire. His Fires started to inch toward her, making her own Fire flare. It made his Amber pull back.

While he was distracted, she started running. She wouldn't stop, _couldn't_ stop. The Amber wielder ran after her. He was quick and she was desperate. It was a good thing she remembered about Blaise's gift to her.

' _If you need any help, anything at all, use this. Just say-_ '

"With my DYING WILL!"

 _'And you'll be with me in a flash'_

* * *

15

She landed in front of Blaise. He quickly sat up from the couch, dropping his book to check on her.

"You stupid idiot! You worried us all!" He lectured her, swatting her head for a good measure. She quietly listened, knowing that everything was all her fault. When he was done, he looked at her solemnly and hugged her. "Please...Why don't you trust us? Why didn't you tell us? We would have followed you-" He started in a pleading tone when she interrupted.

"THAT IS THE REASON WHY!" She screamed at him. "That is the reason why" She repeated her words softly. She stared at him, his dark eyes staring intently but understanding.

"I couldn't lose all of you." Her voice broke at this point, and tears began to fall. Blaise, being the gentleman that he is, lent her his shoulder to cry on, saying nothing about it, but just patted her dirt-matted hair softly.

* * *

16

He kept his promise. He didn't tell Holly's whereabouts to their friends. They both knew that they were in hiding from either the Snatchers, the Death Eaters, the Ministry or even the Order of the Fire Turkey.

Blaise and Mrs. Zabini tutted at her appearance as she recuperated in the Zabini Mansion, making her take Nutrition potions and Recovery potions. If it wasn't for Blaise, she would have gone into a shopping-spree, causing them to accidentally reveal her location. So instead, Holly used Blaise's old clothes as his current ones were too big on her.

While staying in the Zabini Mansion, to curb her boredom, she had been given permission to read the books in the library, to improve her magic skills and possibly others. Blaise was right beside her the whole time, finding different books that might be helpful on their quest.

Holly rifled through several books in the 'Dark' Section, pulling out possibly useful books and set it on her staggering stack of books she carried. She stopped at one book with an interesting title.

"Blaise!" She yelled, wincing when she heard a loud crash. Blaise soon peeked in her section, giving her a glare. That glare immediately disappeared when he saw the book.

* * *

17

'Secrets of the Darkest Arts'. She opened the book for them to read after setting the stack of books nearby. Flipping to find what she wanted, she stopped at a certain section of the book 'Horcrux'

The first Horcrux was made by Herpo the Foul, an ancient Greek Dark Wizard. It was supposed to be a ritual binding, but instead was perverted by Herpo just so he could stay alive. The Ritual binding was between a Magic user and a potential familiar to make it be able to assist the Magic User better. The normal characteristics of a familiar were speaking in human tongue, has similar behaviors as human, and often shape-shifting if the Magic user has a lot magic.

Herpo the Foul had two Horcruxes, a mirror and his daughter. Blaise cursed at that.

"Children are supposed to be cherished" He emphasized.

The daughter grew up without knowing that she had her father's soul in her and died when he sucked all the magic out of her. The mirror cursed anyone who gazed into it. This mirror was the beginning of the starting of cursed mirrors. But because of his rather messy appearance when he was younger, it influenced the Horcrux to look like that. That was why most stories were of a black haired woman with a haunting gaze, dressed in a white dress.

It was not a dress, rather it was a robe. But slowly, the appearance of the 'woman' began to change into a more feminine feature. It was hilarious because a picture was drawn on the book.

Herpo the Foul was not feminine nor is he an easy looker.

* * *

18

It was Hermione who first figured that she must be in the Zabini Mansion. She dragged everyone to check up on her. They all scolded her and made them promise to next time tell them about her next 'adventure'.

She was reluctant to do so, but kept her promise

* * *

19

She talked about the Amber that she encountered. They all were wary with their experiences with Ambers. Dumbledore and Voldemort were Ambers. But Neville, while he was not an Amber, he was a Terra, he other half of the Amber.

He had bonded with Blaise who was a Glaceon, and Hermione who was a Montis. He might not have his whole Knights, but he knew how to treat them well.

'They all knew Neville and trusted him to treat them well and not Break them. Luna was a Sapphire, Fred; a Ruby, George was an Emerald. Even without the Harmonization of the Amber, they bonded to each other pretty well and understood each other.

They were a pack and would always stick to each other, never betraying one another. That was what they promised

* * *

20

A week later after the group left, she heard from Blaise, who was a spy for them, that _they_ captured Hermione. She only thought with her instincts. Hermione was _hers_ , they took what was _hers_.

Her Soul Fire bursted, causing a chain reaction for the pack that gathered in front of her. Their Fire was flickering violently. While they did not have the same characteristics as Amethyst, they took one of _theirs._ And they were taking her back.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

The document became all wacky and ugly, and it caused everything to change. I was an idiot for forgetting to copy and paste Notes. It's been like the 5th time since this happen.

And, my eyes are all dried up all because of Harada's works (virtual cookies to those who know him/her), as well as watching Caroline. I don't know why but whenever I look at movies, my eyes are always dry because of tears going out.


	3. 21-30

**I get that some people doesn't like the fact that I did not specify which timeline am I doing. I just don't like giving out the specific timeline because this is just a fic and all that, so I myself am not sure which timeline am I using. I might have forgotten what I wrote previously and so, everything is a lot wacky and stuff. And, at the same time, I prefer to just deduce which timeline it is by the wordings of it.**

 **And, I really hate this saving setting. I just wrote a whole chapter and then, when I went to save, I forgot that I had to delete my whole history because of my computer being a little bit frustrating, and then, it doesn't bother saving itself. I prefer Wattpad's saving setting, were they would save every word you write so you don't have to actually retype everything. But at the same time, I hate it because it doesn't have an undo option so I would have to write everything again.**

 **Btw, this is still when everyone is alive, so this is still when Voldemort is alive.**

 **Gem Soul Fire**

 **Amber Soul Fire :** _Sky Flames_

 **Ruby Soul Fire:** _Storm Flames_

 **Sapphire Soul Fire:** _Rain Flames_ **  
Citrine Soul Fire:** _Sun Flames_

 **Emerald Soul Fire:** _Lightning Flames_

 **Azurite Soul Fire:** _Mist Flames_

 **Amethyst Soul Fire:** _Cloud Flames_

 _Nature Soul Fire_

 **Terra (Earth) Soul Fire:** _Earth Flames =_ Earth

 **Palus (Swamp) Soul Fire** _: Swamp Flames =_ Storm

 **Silva (Forest) Soul Fire** _: Forest Flames_ = Sun

 **Montis (Mountain) Soul Fire:** _Mountain Flames =_ Lightning

 **Arena (Sand) Soul Fire** _: Desert Flames =_ Mist

 **Glaceon (Glacier) Soul Fire** _: Glacier Flames =_ Cloud

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

21

Holly dodged every attack that comes toward her, retaliating back with some of her own with the Basilisk Daggers, whose properties have been multiplied by a hundred. One gash and they're instantly dead. They had planned it all out, with Blaise handing them a map with the location of where they kept Hermione in. They were all going to get out alive. No matter what.

But somehow in her heart, she knew that with her damned luck, it would never happen

* * *

22

She encountered a certain someone on the way to Hermione. She pointed her wand at the defenceless guy. "Are you going to stop me?" She scowled. He shook his head, hands still up in the air.

"I tried everything to lessen their torture on Granger." He said, gripping his hands tightly into a fist.

"But I couldn't. I failed." He said, a tear of regret slipping down his cheek. But he only wiped it and pointed a direction.

"She's located that way. The moment that you and your friends came blazing in, they quickly moved her." He explained to her. She scowled even more. "How am I supposed to trust you?" She growled at him, he probably only trying to buy time for someone.

"You don't. They confisticated my wand so I can't swear an oath right now." He shrugged. She stood still and nodded at him.

"But can you hit me with something so they don't blame me?" He requested. She nodded as it was fair.

"Immobulus, Incarcerous." She muttered, pointing her wand at him. The spell imbolalized him before a rope was conjured and tied around him. Holly began running to the direction where he gestured before pausing to look back at him.

"Thanks Malfoy." She smiled briefly at him before running off to rescue Hermione

* * *

23

It was all going well, it went on smooth. But Holly didn't dare let down her guard. She ran to the prison that held Hermione and burst it open with a bombarda. What she saw, horrified her. She went to a corner to empty out her stomach. The sight of her friend, her friend that spoke out a million word in a second, struggling to breath with large bloody gashes on her.

She was stripped of her clothes and words were _carved_ into her.

 _Mudblood, dirt, filthy._

More words were written into her, but these three words were the ones that stand out the most.

She approached Hermione and released her shackles gently, and fall into her arms.

She tried speeding up Hermione's healing abilities as she increased her own speed and stamina. Out of all her pack, she was the only one whose Aspect had healing abilities, if one put their mind to it. "WE'VE GOT HER!" She shouted at she ran to her pack. They all nodded at activated the portkey tied around Neville's Neck.

They quickly got away with everyone intact.

* * *

24

Hermione had a fever and in a coma due to her injuries that were infected, as well as crucios aimed at her. Holly spent the entire time beside her, quickly ensuring that she was healing, with Fred trying to break the fever and at the same time, trying to avoid disintegrating Hermione.

They sighed out in relief as on the 5th day, Hermione's fever broke.

All the pack would take turn to check up on the Montis Aspect User as to not tired themselves out and for the other one not to drag the person with Hermione out of the room to make sure that they do not exhaust themselves.

They prayed for the day that Hermione will wake up.

* * *

25

The first clue was Neville breaking down out of nowhere and crying, clutching his chest, as if it was empty. They fussed at him, trying to find out whether or not it was a late effect of some spell hitting him.

The next was George who was taking the next shift in taking care of Hermione. He was screaming, and shouting in denial, calling out her name.

They all ran up the stairs, towards Hermione's room. They looked at Hermione and noticed that she wasn't breathing.

Blaise was the first to run up to her and perform CPR. Luna took out her wand and shot different healing spells on Hermione. Neville ran out of the room, tears still heavily leaking and hands still gripped tightly on his chest, in order to get some herbal medicine that might work.

The others were fretting around him.

They tried and tried and tried. But failed.

* * *

26

Hermione Granger was pronounced dead. There were only solemn faces, regret, and tear-filled eyes in the brief funeral. The Weaselys sans Percy, Professor Mcgonagall, and the Pack were the only ones to attend the funeral.

Mrs. Weasley was crying, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief whilst leaning against Mr. Weasley. Professor Mcgonagall was covering her eyes with her hands, looking down at her feet, forcing herself to not look at the tombstone. Bill, Charlie and Fleur, while not as close to Hermione as Holly was, were tearing up at the fact that Hermione had not even reached her majority before she died. Mrs. Zabini was crying her heart out, leaving a streak of smeared make-up with her mascara and eyeliner sliding down her cheeks.

Neville was hugging his only and surviving Guardian, Blaise, who didn't mind it and hugged him back, as if he would lose him as well. Holly cried and screamed. If she had stayed with Hermione for a bit longer, Hermione might have lived. If she gave more of her flames to Hermione, Hermione might have lived.

There were a lot of regrets at not doing something about it.

* * *

27

"Don't blame yourself, Holly." Holly turned at the shaky voice to find Luna, her nose red and her eyes puffy. "We all have ourselves to blame as well. I couldn't do anything as I had the Sapphire SoulFire. But that meant that I could have slowed down her death so that we could heal her even more." Luna sobbed out. Blaise stepped up next

"I could have encased her in ice, preventing her from aging and her being destroyed from inside-out." Blaise choked on his words, hands gripping tightly on his robes. Neville gripped on Blaise before speaking out.

"I could have connected Hermione's mind together. I may still be a Terra Aspect User, but I still have the same functions as an Amber, however inferior it is." Neville's voice hitched with each words he was speaking.

"I could have been there when Hermione was dying! But no! I had to be out on that very day!" Mrs. Zabini cried out, falling to her knees, begging for forgiveness on Hermione's tombstone.

Blaise went up to his mother with Neville on tow to try calm his mother from harming herself even more.

But Holy still wasn't convinced.

* * *

28

"We weren't able to do anything." Fred started.

"What are you talking about? You did something. I did nothing but stand around and fuss. I should have notified you all faster. I could have did that jump-start thing H-hermione told me about with my Emerald Soul Fire." George hiccupped, wiping his tears furiously.

"The only thing I did was break her fever. I could have done something else like disintegrating the ones causing the problems." Fred sbbed into his arms.

"I could have done something! Then Hermione wouldn't have to die!" Molly wailed. The poor girl was tortured to death. Molly would have thought that the only way for the kids to die was to die old and painlessly in their sleep. But not in a situation like Hermione's.

"We all could have done something." Bill spoke solemnly.

"Ve all are to blame. Ve all could have done something." Fleur mumbled, guilty at not being able to do anything.

"Even after He-Hermione had told me about several things, I ignored her, thinking that she had an active imagination. But this happening was never in my dreams." Professor Mcgonagall spoke out, her Scottish accent became more pronounced the more she talked.

"We all could have done something." Charlie felt the most guiltiest, in his opinion. He knew the situation in Britain, yet he chose to stay in Romania, forcing the children not even out of Hogwarts to fight for their lives.

Holly went quiet. Remorse and regrets, plans and details passing through her head. She looked at Blaise and his mother.

"Blaise. Find a tutor for all of us. I would be willing to pay for the bills it cost.

* * *

29

Blaise had to blink in shock, his mind not working for the moment.

"W-what?" He sniffed, still teary.

"I….no, we need to be stronger. I don't want anything like this to ever happen again. If we were stronger and faster, we could have saved Hermione even faster, or we could have prevented them from capturing Hermione in the first place." Holly explained. "So if we get a tutor or something to teach us to fight, as well as teaching us about our Soul Fire, don't mind the price." Holly wiped her tears with her sleeves, eyes burning with determination.

"So….is there anyone with me?" She asked.

* * *

30

Thankfully, all of them accepted. Blaise had started using and asking for favors from the Mafia to teach them.

It may be exhausting and it felt like they were in hell. But after counting the pack's number several times, they were reminded of their loss and what they should have done a long time ago.

The Order of the Phoenix's members were useless and of no help as they were used to Dumbledore's pacifists ways. A second chance for a rapist? For a serial murderer? FOR SOMEONE WHO WAS WILLING TO TEAR OUT THEIR SOUL IN THE MOST UNIMAGINABLE WAYS EVER?

No. The war has to end soon before it escalates too much.

So before Voldemort and his minions get too much power, they would swoop down and strike them. Its better the Death Eaters than them dying.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **No Beta, no ideas. I just went on with the flow. And yes, I killed Hermione off. Would anyone like to become my beta for this fic? Well, I do not regularly update things because I do have to learn a whole new language due to me being in a different country. It's like 3 am ish, and I started this fic at like 2 ish. I just did 4-5 hours of volleyball and I'm hella tired. My legs hurt, my shoulders hurt and my arms hurt like hell.**

 **But yayyy, an update. Please R &R, and please tell me if there are any mistakes as I do not have a beta and it is like 3 am and I do not want to see it ever again unless it is for a reference to the next chapter.**


	4. 31-40

**Ahaha. I finally finished the chapter. I lied when I said I have a lot of ideas before. I may have a lot of ideas, but I forgot about them, as well as the fact that they are far, far, faaaaar away chapters. -Sigh- I'm tired.**

 **Gem Soul Fire**

 **Amber Soul Fire :** Sky Flames

 **Ruby Soul Fire:** Storm Flames

 **Sapphire Soul Fire:** Rain Flames **  
Citrine Soul Fire:** Sun Flames

 **Emerald Soul Fire:** Lightning Flames

 **Azurite Soul Fire:** Mist Flames

 **Amethyst Soul Fire:** Cloud Flames

Nature Soul Fire

 **Terra (Earth) Soul Fire:** Earth Flames = Earth

 **Palus (Swamp) Soul Fire** : Swamp Flames = Storm

 **Silva (Forest) Soul Fire** : Forest Flames = Sun

 **Montis (Mountain) Soul Fire:** Mountain Flames = Lightning

 **Arena (Sand) Soul Fire** : Desert Flames = Mist

 **Glaceon (Glacier) Soul Fire** : Glacier Flames = Cloud

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

31

Their training was hell. Every inch of their bodies, every part of it, was aching. Sometimes, they just wanted to give up, to throw a tantrum, to scream. Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were in charge of finding more spells for them to work on, as their bodies were too old to keep up with the training.

But when they thought of the broken body they brought home, they became more determined, getting up even after falling down harshly.

They couldn't afford to relax, not without one or more of them dying because of that stupidity. If they do, they always think back to their failures of letting someone die.

They trained, and trained, and trained, just so something like that would never happen again. Not if they could help it.

* * *

32

It was about 4 months later when the pack heard of another attack. This time, it was in Diagon Alley. Once the Pack, and the others had heard about it, they quickly prepared, knowing that the Order would be there, yet at the same time not.

They immediately apparated nearby the Leaky Cauldron, knowing it would be unsafe to directly apparate into the alley just because they didn't know what chaos was happening there.

Holly gestured for them to hide behind the wall, preparing to blast open the door if they had to, just in case the Death Eaters were behind that door. She burst open the door, ducking behind the wall as a stray spell came flying out.

"GO! GO! GO!" Holly called as she used a cutting spell on a Death Eater who immediately took the hit, bleeding as he did.

Firing spell after spell, using their new tricks to get the upper-hand, and having to dodge spells that would affect their whole lives, was their only choice of tactics until Blaise pulled out a gun from his pouch and began firing at them.

Holly got the same idea and conjured her uncle's shotgun that he used a long time ago on Hagrid, and started firing, conjuring more and more ammo as she did. The twins started to throw several of their pranks, throwing their Fanged Flyers at them, as well as a Bombastic Bombs at them.

It may have caused a lot of property damage, but it was better than nothing. Luna went towards injured citizens and began healing them, with Neville and Holly shielding her. There was an anti-apparition ward set up, so nobody could apparate themselves unless they were outside.

They headed for Diagon Alley once everything in the Leaky Cauldron was taken care of.

* * *

33

Diagon Alley was even more chaotic than the Leaky Cauldron. The Pack had to use something from the inside to shield them as they moved.

Luna and Fleur had been assigned back inside, as they were the only capable healers who could heal more than just a scratch or a broken bone.

Neville stayed to back up Luna for anything as he brought his plants that could speed up recovery, as well as potions.

Blaise had searched for a place where he could hide in order to shoot the Death Eaters from afar. He placed his Glock back into his pouch before taking out a longer ranged gun, carefully setting it up on the ledge.

Mrs. Zabini had worked on a walkie-talkie that could work for them to be able to communicate. She, Charlie and Bill were in charge of the intel so they could be kept informed, and would be on the top floor of the Leaky Cauldron once the Leaky Cauldron was secured.

Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in charge of evacuating the wizards and witches caught in the attack towards the Leaky Cauldron, when it was secured.

Holly had Fred and George backing her up. The three of them would fire spell after spell at the enemies, and if one of them was busy trying to drag an injured person back into the Leaky Cauldron when they spotted one nearby, then they would do their utmost best to protect the vulnerable one.

"This is our last one." George grimaced as he threw his bomb at the group of Death Eaters.

"Keep on firing more spells!" Holly shouted. "I don't care if you have to use the AK spell, just do it!" Holly screamed as she took a cutting spell to her side. Holly clutched at her bleeding side, conjuring up a bandage to put pressure on the wound.

"Holly! Go to Luna to fix yourself up!" Fred yelled at her. She refused to do so. "WE DON'T WANT YOU DEAD! JUST DO IT AND THEN YOU CAN COME BACK LATER!" George shouted. She finally agreed, starting to run all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"DON'T DIE BEFORE I COME BACK!" She shouted, gaining a laugh from them. She smiled sadly, she hoped that they would be alive when she returned.

* * *

34

Holly quickly skidded into the wall, just as it was about to be closed up by Neville.

"Holly?" He asked her before seeing her bleeding side. He picked her up and led her to Luna and Fleur who were attending to someone's injuries. The Leaky Cauldron was full of injured and panicking wizards and witches. The sounds of crying could be heard everywhere.

"Is there anyone who can heal?" Holly called to the crowd. Nobody looked up at her. Too busy minding their own business as well as not wanting to help. Holly was irritated by this sheep-like behavior.

"I SAID! IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HEAL?! IF YOU CAN, HELP US, YOU WEAK PATHETIC LOSERS!" She lost her temper. She hated when people didn't do what they could. The self-pity, and crying. She had been over it a long time ago.

3 people stepped up, saying that they were Healers from St. Mungos, while another began to say that they had experience healing their family's minor wounds. Holly forced them to step up to heal people, while waiting patiently for Luna to finish up her work.

"Be more careful, okay Holly?" Luna asked worryingly, touching at the spot where the wound was supposed to be. Holly nodded. "I can't promise, but I'll try to be careful." Holly spoke before standing up, heading towards Neville who was guarding the entrance of the Diagon Alley.

"Are you okay now?" Neville asked her. Holly nodded her head and got into a stance, ready for anything aimed at her. "Open it up." Neville nodded solemnly before tapping the bricks to the entrance. The entrance slowly opened, just like it did during those peaceful times. Holly rushed in as soon as she felt that the gap could fit her. Neville immediately slammed the entrance closed. Holly put on her Invisibility Cloak and ran all the way to where Fred and George were.

* * *

35

When Holly saw George, she immediately wanted to pick him up and take him all the way back to Luna. George was holding the side of his head, covering his ears, but the blood was still seeping out. She took off the cloak roughly to confront him.

"George! What happened! Go to Luna's right now!" Holly watched, with the corner of her eyes, as a Death Eater 'somehow and suddenly' bled, causing more panic to the Death Eaters who began to use darker spells at them.

"Fine. Back up Fred for me, will you?" George seemed to plead. Holly scoffed. "You didn't need to ask me." She said before spotting another victim trying to hide themselves away from the fight.

"Wait, George. While you're at it, take her, she seems to be the last." Holly said. George nodded and spoke out, "Wingardium Leviosa", pointing at the woman huddled behind the walls. The woman immediately panicked and screamed, flailing as she did. As soon as she reached George, who caught her as he canceled his spell, Holly tossed him her cloak. Holly, irked at the fuss the woman was making shot spells at her to make her shut up.

"Petrificus Totalus! Silencio!" She said, causing the woman to freeze in place as well as stay silent. The woman's eyes dilated in fear before spotting the castor of the spell, causing her whole being to relax. Holly was slowly getting disgusted by everyone who was not her pack.

"Ferula." Holly pointed at George's head, causing a bandage to appear and wrap around his head to cover his ears. George nodded at her and put on the cloak around him and the woman he was carrying. Holly looked away from them as soon as she was sure it covered them all.

Then, she heard her walkie-talkie crackle.

"This is Luna. George is going to have to stay here as he has a bit of a concussion." The walkie-talkie clicked off. Holly didn't have time to answer her as she searched for Fred, spotting him almost quickly with his bright beacon-like hair, as well as the fact that the Death Eaters were facing in that direction. She casted an AK at a Death Eater who was hoping to aim at his back. Fred started using one of the bodies of the Death Eaters as a shield, throwing them away once they were no longer usable, searched for another, and repeated.

She quickly bent down and swiped two of the D.E.'s feet, causing them to yelp as they fell to the ground. But unfortunately for them, Holly casted a Bombarda at their faces, causing them to explode.

* * *

36

One hand held a gun, another hand held a wand; she fired them both. While she might not be called an expert, she wasn't an amateur. The ability to multitask, and take down several D.E.'s this way was amazing. The first time she did it, she had a lot of difficulties on it.

She used to accidentally fire her gun while uttering the spell, making everything go wrong. But after months of trying to improve on her multitasking, she managed it with a lot of difficulties.

"There are no more people left to carry. Everyone is secured in the Leaky Cauldron." She heard Professor McGonagall's voice from the walkie-talkie. Immediately afterwards, she spotted Fred running towards her.

"Holly!" Fred called out, skidding towards her side and immediately went back to back with her. They both were in sync. Holly had Fred's back, and Fred had hers.

"So, there's only these goons left." Fred tried joking. Holly hummed in response, choosing to concentrate on taking down the Death Eaters.

"So once the sheep are out of the way, the pack can play." Holly grinned, taking out more lethal products. Fred and Holly ran as far away as possible from the Death Eaters as Holly took out the pin with her teeth, throwing out grenade at them.

The poor soon-to-be-dead Death Eaters just laughed. As purebloods, they didn't know how lethal muggle weapons could be. And it was about to cost them.

The two of them had to hold onto something as the blast pushed them back. Once it was over, the pair looked towards the disaster. A lot of debris and dust were scattered everywhere. There were no Death Eaters around except for the ones that were slow runners, so they were all the way at the back and partially effected by the grenade.

The thing about anti-apparition wards were that nobody could get out, and that means that if the castor and their group were inside of the ward as well, then they can't apparate either. So all of them started to panic, saying that they couldn't apparate.

They were shot down one by one by Blaise, who was still where he was. Holly darted out and captured one of the goons that seemed high ranking enough.

"What is he for?" Fred asked as he came towards her. Holly shook the quivering man beneath her feet by the collar. "Interrogation." Holly said, making Fred nod in agreement.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Fred called out, binding the hostage before lifting him up roughly.

"Holly! Fred!" The pair looked towards Blaise who had come down from where he was. "I tried looking for any signs of the Death Eaters except us, and I found none." Blaise spoke. The two of them nodded before heading for the Leaky Cauldron. But as Fred was feeling petty, he dropped the hostage several times.

* * *

37

They tapped on the brick wall's pattern, readying to defend themselves from Neville's attacks. Once the wall partially opens to reveal just a tiny gap, Holly spoke out.

"It's us." She called out. Neville looked over at them before interrogating them.

"What is the name of a flying muggle machine?" He spoke out. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been reading more muggle science again?" She asked, masking the answers Fred and Blaise had given out.

"Okay, it's you." He said before moving out of the way to let them in. Holly dragged the hostage roughly inside, having taken him from Fred as soon as she got annoyed by it. Which was after he dropped the man 8 times.

Holly's eyes scanned the room to check on the rest of her pack. George was near Luna and just lying there, probably being forbidden to go out by Luna. It made her sigh in relief. She used her walkie-talkie to call Mrs. Zabini who immediately came down from the top floor, taking the man away from her for interrogation.

But then, the doors to the Leaky Cauldron banged opened, causing mass hysteria in the room. The Order had finally come.

* * *

38

"YOU WERE LATE! IT WAS ALL TAKEN CARE OF ALREADY!" She shouted. The members that had come were Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Daedalus Diggle, and Remus Lupin. Remus and Tonks flinched at the accusation. Jones and Fletcher puffed up.

"I'll have you know that we came as soon as we could!" Jones shouted at them. Blaise glared at them. "It has been an hour since everything has happened. Are you saying that you had to prepare for an hour?" He spoke with a low tone.

"Get out! You didn't do anything!" A little girl spoke up. Her mother appeared to be trying to shush her, but the little girl was brave. "Holly Potter and her friends had done everything to keep us safe and protected. What did you do?" She asked, causing Jones to try to think of anything, but came up blank.

"Leave it already, Jones." Kingsley gripped the woman's shoulder, trying to pull her away.

"If we had the time, we could have come faster!" Tonks tried to defend their group, but Holly glared at them. "For 3 hours? The only thing you do was stay at that house, lounge around, and not bother to do anything ever since Dumbledore died! And even he wasn't competent enough with the timings!" Holly shouted.

"Respect the dead, Holly Potter!" Diggle tried to admonish her, but Holly put up the middle finger at them, causing them to gasp. Wuss.

"I'LL RESPECT THE DEAD WHEN THEY DESERVE IT! HE LOST ALL OF MY RESPECT WHEN HE PRACTICALLY ADMITTED THAT HE WAS RAISING ME LIKE A MARTYR, LIKE A LAMB TO SLAUGHTER! I'LL NEVER RESPECT ANYONE LIKE THAT!" Holly shouted, causing gasps to ring out. Neville and Fred gripped her hands, Blaise held her shoulder to reassure her.

"Enough with your tantrums!" Diggle shouted at her.

"TANTRUMS!? YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A TANTRUM!? HERMIONE IS DEAD! A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE DEAD!" Neville shouted. The pack was aggravated and pissed. Neville, who was usually quiet, shouted, even Luna who normally had her dreamy look, was glaring.

"..Let's just go." She heard Remus say, trying to head out, but was stopped by Fletcher.

"We can't let a little girl get away with insulting Dumbledore." Fletcher sneered and was about to take a step towards them when Remus gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Let's. Go." Remus said with gritted teeth, making Fletcher pause and gulp at the threatening look the normally mild man was making. The Order quietly left.

* * *

39

Holly was about to break down right there. Fred, while wanting to go to his twin, saw her face before asking Blaise and Neville to take care of Luna and George, before heading up the stairs with Holly, and into an empty room.

Once they were away from the spectators, Holly broke down. Fred held her tightly in his arms, rubbing her back as he did.

"After...all he did...he still tries-" Holly gasped and wheezed. She didn't want to do this anymore. She still wanted the time where she could go to classes, mock Snape, laugh with Fred and George about their pranks, study with Hermione, take care of the thestrals with Luna and Hagrid, pretend to hate Blaise, fight with Malfoy - She just wanted this war to end.

"After all this, would you consider going out with me?" She asked. It was better than nothing. Fred stopped with his motions and looked down at her, smiling as he did.

"I would. But it is a shame that you ask it now. I would have done it with fireworks that would rain down flower petals!" Holly knew that Fred was trying to distract her, but it was fine. They started trying to gain the upper-hand on each other, thinking of the most outlandish ideas they would do, had it been a peaceful life. They both shared smiles as they did.

* * *

40

They both went down by the time Holly fully calmed. She went towards George and sped up his healing with her Amethyst, making sure to hide her flames from people who did not know of it.

"You okay, brother of mine?" Fred asked, seating nearby George who grinned clumsily. "Never better, brother mine." George spoke before laughing softly.

Fleur helped Holly braid her hair as it had been a mess; from crying and the fighting. Fleur carefully combed through Holly's hair with a conjured brush. Luna idly making rubber band after rubber band, then placing them on Holly's wrists.

They hadn't won the war yet, but they won this round. Nobody was dead. The three girls, as they chattered quietly to each other, hoped that the same pattern would continue to happen all the way until they won the war.

But they knew that it wouldn't stay that way.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Lol, finally done. Ugh. I have to thank Nutella for this as I was eating it straight from the jar while typing this. But unfortunately, it's already finished. D':**

 **I want more.**


End file.
